jake and nessie love story
by chaires5
Summary: well we go on a jurney to the precent and jake and nessie are finally together. the only problem is that know they dont let vsmpires and werewolves be together...would the fight for their love or would they end up apart from each other...


hey guys so this is my first story i'm so sorry i couldnt write more but i may be able to wrtie more by sunday. so is you like it please comment and if you see something wrong please go easy on me is my first story about twilight and i dont really know. yea i desided to take the challange. so i hope you like it

Chapter: 1 revelation

Nessie's diary 2/5/ 201

7 Hello my name is Nessie and welcome to my complicated life. I'm in 9th grade in Forks high and I live in forks Washington with my mom Bella and my dad Edward. We're a family of vampires actually I'm half vampire half human. You may be asking yourself, how the hell did that happened. Well my mom got pregnant when she was still a human and then she turn to a vampire hours after I was born.

Well here it goes; the truth is that I don't look like a super model like my aunts and uncles. I'm fat; in high school that….well is like throwing yourself from a cliff. Yea doesn't work right? At least I have my best friend, Jacob, which I tell everything to. He has been my best friend since I was born. Jacob is like my brother our friend ship will last forever.

Well we have something special for each other and that is that he is the only one of my friends that knows that I'm half vampire half human. Jacob also shares a secret with me and that is that he is a werewolf. Actually we all know that, but we like to keep it as a secret to the rest of the world. I have been in love with him since a few months ago, but I can't tell him the truth because a super hot werewolf like him would never go out with its own enemy. (Vampires)

At least I know that I would always have him as a friend….

Att: Renessme Carlie Cullen

"Nessie!"- I heard Jacob called me from the kitchen.

"What's up!"-I yell back

"Do you have any more cake from your mom's birthday"- he yield. I could hear him opening the refrigerator

"Yes is in there"- I got up and rush into the kitchen

"Found it"- he said as he stuff himself with all the cake left

"Good?"- I ask

"Awesome! Who made this"- he ask as he keep eating it till the plate was empty

"Me"- I said as I rush to kiss him in the cheek. He was so cute when he stuffs his face with cake.

"Really? Nessie last years cake tasted awful and I remember you were the one making it"- he said as his eyes look away

"Yea but people can change you know…"=- I said putting a puppy dog face

"Well is delicious and that's one of the things I like about you know"- I send him a smile and I wrap my arms around him

"Jake you love all the things I do"- I told him as I came closer to kiss him in the cheek

"Yea because you are Ms. Perfect"- n he said as he look deeply into my eyes

"No I'm not even close to perfect... you're staring to sound like if you were in love with me "- I gasp and then I started laughing because there is no way Jacob black could love a fat, ugly half vampire half human girl like me

I came closer and closer to kiss him again.

But Jake just stayed still without laughing not even at all the stupid things I was saying.

"Jake is was just a joke"- I said in a conclusion to his expression

"You could never love someone like me right Renessme. You just make me believe that maybe someday there could be something between you and then you throw me down to earth so I can realize that you're impossible for me?"I stay still trying to avoid the awkward conversation we were having.

"Jacob…"- I didn't know what to say. I had been in love with Jacob since I remember and right know it was the perfect time to tell him, but I froze.

"No Renessme... I'm sorry for that" - he said looking away

"No tell me what you were going say!"- I demanded

"no anyway you don't feel the same way for me so why should I even try'- he said as he move away from his position.

"Jacob…"- I said breathless.

"I need to go home… bye"- he said as he walk out the door.

"No! You need to know how I really feel about you, please..."- My urgency attract him back.

"How...You feel about me?"- He ask and suddenly his whole face changed

"You need to know that….."-I couldn't continue when I saw Emmett enter to the room

"What's up guys"- he said with concern

"Nothing"-I said

"A lot"-he said practically after me. Emmet shoots him a WTH look and then he turn back to me.

Well I just came in to grab my clothes from the garage closet and then we're going to play baseball in the regular place"- he said as he left to the garage.

"Okay"- me and Jacob answer at the same time.

"So do you guys want to go with me or you leave on your own?"- Emmet ask

"I think is better is I take her, we kind of have a lot to talk about right Nessie"- he said as he shoot me a wink.

"Yea I guess… we do" – I said

As soon as Emmet left Jacob took my hand and took me to the living room. I was so nervous when he told me to seat in the couch.

"I never told you this because I was affray you will get freak out and never talk to me again or something but…."- he couldn't finish

"What? Finish Jacob"- I rush

"I … I imprinted on you, Nessie"- he said as he look deeply into my eyes =, but I knew he was trying to look into my soul.

"What? Jacob…."- I didn't know what else to say. I love him. I really love him. The only thing I thought about doing was throw my arms around him. But that was really awkward at that moment, so I just stay still.

"You're my imprint, Nessie"- he said as he took my hand so he could hold it

"When, where, why, how? Wait…. "-I couldn't finish when he interrupted me

"The day you were born. Five hours after I saw you"-he said as if he was remembering that day. His eyes began to change and suddenly he began to look at me as if he was a blind man looking at the sun for the first time.

"I remember that day was going horrible and then Edward called me to tell me that you were born and I was like , yea let me go see the monster that ruin Bella's life"- he said and then his expression changed immediately.

"You hated me?"—I ask him

"I….no I thought you had ruined Bella's life but you didn't you end up getting my life a billon times better …"- he said as he look into my eyes.

"Then I got there when she was having you and they didn't let me get in because Edward was going to turn her so I had to take care of you. As soon as Rosalie put you in my arms I knew that you were the one it was like love at first sight. Suddenly my whole world was based on you, Renessme Cullen"- he said and then he put his arms around me.

"Now Nessie would you like to tell me what was it that you were going to tell me before Emmet walked in? Something about "how you really fell about me" "- he look at me straight to my eyes.

"I was going to tell you that, I'm in love with you Jacob Black"-I look at him deeply

"I'm in love with you too, Renessme Cullen"-he said "oh my god I can't believe that you actually love me as much as I love you. You have no idea of how much I have been waiting for this moment!"- He said as he got up and spins me around on the hugged living room.

"Jacob!"- I yell so he could put me down

"I love you so much, Nessie, so let me ask you something ok…"- he looked at me and wait for an answer but I just nodded "do you want to be my girl friend?" oh my god Jacob was asking me out he really love me and of curse I'll say yes but I was frozen. It was hard for me to even nod. I didn't move for about 34 seconds. Then I finally overcame my body's strength and a really high crappy yes came out of my mouth.

"Yes…."-I said

"Really? Can I kiss you Nessie? " he asks me as if he had to ask. I mean I was his girl friend now. But Jacob was a gentle man and he will never make me do something I didn't want to do. This was one of the billon reasons I had fell in love with him. Know he was my boyfriend and will be together for a long time. I had never picture life as Jake's girlfriend, but know it was all clear I could see my future with him.

"Of course you can Jake you don't have to ask, I'm your girlfriend now, baby"- he looked at me as if he liked that name and then he kiss me gently.

"Was that your first kiss nessie?"- He ask me sweetly

"Was it that obvious?"- I ask worried. What if he didn't like it…?

"No I love it. It was just as I imagined"- he said as he came down for another kiss. I couldn't believe it I had gave Jacob my first kiss. Ever.

"I'm affray that this is just a dream and then I'm going to wait up in my room with my pillow pet and my dog by my side"- I said. Somehow it sounded it really immature even for a 16 year old. (Actually I was 6 but I grow up 3 times as fast as the other humans).

"No this isn't a dream Nessie well I'm pretty sure because I had have dreams like this before"- he told me kind of shy

" you have?"- I ask kind if concern

"Yea I have"- he admitted

"Dreams like?"- I ask

"Well all kinds of dreams but my favorite was today's ….."-he didn't finish. He was kind of blushing

"What was it about, Jacob?"- I ask concern

"It was about you and me getting married and then we had our honeymoon and you were beautiful and I was with you and… "- he couldn't finish

"Tell me please Jacob"- I demanded with puppy dog eyes

"We were happy and we had a kid"- his eyes had the same glow as always

"You know what's the complication we had to deal with now is?"- I ask him in a playful way

"What?"- He said concern

"Telling my dad that we're going out"- I said and then we both stared laughing.

"Yea that's difficult and dangerous"- he joke

"Trust me it is" – I said. Then we walk out of the house.

"Do you want to go ruining or driving?"- he ask me. Well actually I wanted to go driving but i didn't want to be away from Jacob for that long.

"I think running sounds good"- I said as I stared running as fast as I could. It didn't take that long for Jacob to pass me. But this was fun and I was with my boyfriend and this was like the old times.

When we got there everyone was waiting for us. My family, and Jacob's pack. He was the alpha now. Sam had decided to leave the lead because he and Emily had twins and know they both need to take care of them. Jacob was the original alpha so he had to stay on the lead.

Chapter: 2 Congrats

"Why's everyone waiting for us?"- I ask in concern to their presence

"Where were you guys"-Embry ask

"in Nessie's house"- Jacob answer

"Woooooo"-everybody started making fun of us.

"well you should make that, "wooooo" last a little more because we're going out! "- he said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. All the wolves clap and cheer but my family look like they weren't that happy about it. The only ones that clap were Emmet and jasper and Alice and my grandparents. Well everyone except my parents and Rosalie.

"Nessie, we're goanna have to talk about this when we get home"- dad said. I knew he was not mad because Jacob had imprinted on me. We were perfect for each other. I know dad would never be mad at me for that. Besides, I was sixteen now and I wasn't a little girl anymore so I was absolutely capable of taking my own decisions.

"Okay daddy"- said trying to sound as adorable as possible.

"If it's possible can I come too? I need to talk to you too"—Jacob ask as he took my hand.

"No, Jacob I think is better if you stay here and I go to talk to my daughter alone"- dad said as he pulled me away from Jacob

"But….."- I said in a childhood way

"Renessme" – mom said. I knew that if she was calling me by my first name it had to be something serious so I decided to be a good girl and fallow my parents.

When we were far enough from the baseball field dad stop and stared at me with a glow in his eyes. Was he goanna kill me or something?

"No Nessie I'm not going to kill you. We just wanted to talk to you"- dad said with a smile in his face. Shoot! I forgot that he can read minds! OMG there is no privacy in this world. Dad just looked at me like if I was crazy and then he continued talking.

"We wanted to talk to you about your new relationship with Jacob"- he said in a husky voice.

"Edward is fine Jacob had always love Renessme and I don't think it's necessary to give her the talk. Jacob will never take advantage of her"- mom jump in as she saw were dad was going with the conversation. Ahahahah! I was way to big for the talk I was physically sixteen and I was mature enough to decide weather I wanted to have sex with Jacob or not.

"No Renessme you're not. You're only three years old!"- dad shouted as he read my thoughts.


End file.
